Technical Field
The invention relates to a panel. Particularly, the invention relates to a touch panel.
Related Art
Touch panel generally includes a substrate and a plurality of electrode strings disposed on the substrate in stagger. A material of the electrode strings is generally a transparent conductive material with a good light transmittance, so as to improve a light transmittance of the touch panel. Since a reflectivity difference between an area where single layer electrode strings are located and staggered positions of the electrode strings is very large, when a user uses the touch panel, it is easy for the user to see a bridge trace at the staggered positions of the electrode strings, which influences a visual effect of the touch panel. Although some amelioration has been made according to the existing techniques, the amelioration cannot effectively improve the visual effect of the touch panel.